The present invention relates to an opening roller for an open-end spinning device. Opener rollers are used with open-end spinning devices to separate the fibers to be spun and which are fed to the opener roller in the form of a fiber sliver. It rotates at high speed and with its clothing, consisting of teeth or needles, it separates individual fibers, which are then fed to a spinning element, from the fiber sliver. The clothing of an opener roller is in fact not suitable for all fiber materials, so that when a spinning machine is changed over to a new type of material, the opener roller or its clothing must be replaced. The clothing is furthermore subject to wear, so that replacement of the clothing is also required for this reason. In the state of the art different embodiments of an opener roller are known, whose clothing is replaceable. The opener roller is installed on a shaft which is supported by a bearing, so that the opener roller is designed to be rotatable in this manner, whereby at least a part of the opener roller which is made up of several parts is connected to the shaft. This connection is usually effected by means of a press fit.
DE-OS 25 28 485 discloses the possibility of making the clothing of the opener roller in several parts for the purpose of replaceability, whereby it consists of a basic body which is connected to a shaft by means of a press fit and whereby the clothing is installed on the opener roller by means of a clothing holder in such a manner that a secure coordination between basic body and clothing holder is ensured. It is impossible for the clothing to come loose or to rotate. For this purpose, fasteners, e.g. in the form of screws are provided which reach through an opening in the clothing holder all the way into the basic body. These fasteners are located on the face of the opener roller which is located on the side away from the bearing of the opener roller. This design has the disadvantage that surface of this face is roughened by the fasteners. Fiber particles can be caught there and accumulate, and then become loose again, causing faulty spots in the yarn. It is also a disadvantage that the shaft extends into the face.
It is a known method to make the face of the opener rollers as much as possible without edges, but the solutions proposed are not very satisfactory. U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,527 discloses an embodiment which does not use fasteners. For this, the basic body and the clothing holder are designed so as to become attached to each other via threads, for example. Another embodiment is also shown here, in which the clothing holder is attached by means of a screw to the opener roller on the face away from the bearing. Thus the second embodiment resembles also that of DE-OS 25 28 485. The first embodiment mentioned has the disadvantage that its manufacture is expensive, or that the connection between basic body and clothing holder is either not secure enough, or the connection is difficult to disconnect.
Patent CH 661 535 A5 discloses another opener roller whose clothing holder is attached without fasteners. To accomplish this, it is shrink-fitted as the basic body on the shaft. This has the disadvantage that a replacement of the clothing is time-consuming. Besides, the shaft on which the opener roller is supported may be damaged from the repeated installation of a press-fit.